


La belle dame sans merci

by FandomTrashcan



Series: Bloody RED and beautiful [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Character Study, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, Other, SPOILERS!!!!!!!!, Violence, it's not that bad, just thought i'd warn you guys, major spoilers for jack the ripper arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrashcan/pseuds/FandomTrashcan
Summary: REDA Grell character study up to the Jack the ripper arc





	La belle dame sans merci

**Author's Note:**

> Grell is my favorite :)

Grell wasn’t a bad person, all in all. Yes, sure, she may or may not have killed some people and ripped out their womb. But the world was fucked anyway, so it wasn’t like anyone would miss the sELfisH DIsGusTInG pArASITic FUckinG LeEcHeS she had to kill outside of her job. They deserved all the suffering she graciously gave to them. Together with her dear Angelina. 

She judged people for a living….or afterliving. Oh yes she was dead SHE SHOULD BE ROTTING IN THE GROUND, technically. She killed herself, because the world abandoned her, and now she was cursed to be a reaper. Judging people on their life choices, with their life as the collateral. It wasn’t the best. After all, with death all around you, life becomes a tragedy. She hated kids with a passion, because their tale would make her skin crawl and her eyes hurt. It annoyed her so much. She enjoyed taking the lives of the “sinful” dirty people, who just lived their lives too terrible for her mercy. She also enjoyed killing in general, but that didn’t really matter. 

And the time period they were stuck in, oh lord. 

Well, not oh lord. He wasn’t great either. 

Anyway the time period. Everyone was either stuck up or starving. It was so irritating. She truly had no time for any of the drama surrounding this world. She did her job, with too much glee according to William. The man should learn to hold his tongue towards a lady, but then again…. he never saw her as one.  
No one in her “friend group” (A very loose term) saw her as a true lady. She was born a man, but she wasn’t. And once she died and became a grim reaper, she decided she would strive to be in mannerism what she couldn’t be biologically. HER. At first she was everything a woman should be in this society. Quiet and hardworking, although she was actually allowed to work. In the first years of the academy, she hid her glee that came with the gore. She was poised and beautiful.

But the world still rejected her. WhyYy???!!! 

Well if the world was going to reject her, she decides she might as well have fucking fun. She started dressing more like she wanted to, still within the dress code. She was good at cheating the system. With the more feminine side of male fashion. She painted her nails and used makeup. Whenever anyone called her out on it she would just say: “Well, it isn’t against the rules, now is it?” Giving them a smile afterwards that would haunt their nightmares.  
The next thing to go was her attitude. She stopped hiding her delight at murder. Even William, who at that point in time was her classmate, was scared of her. The reason they didn’t kick her out was because she was a top student. Precise, quick, fast and overall beautiful in her work. At that point she still followed the rules. Oh how that changed.

Despite her behaviour, she was still the favorite of the higher-ups. Mainly because she did her job without hesitation, or something. She didn’t really care all that much, she just wanted to see cases that interested her. Deaths, murder and gore. It was around this time, she discovered her love for blood and the colour red. Red was elegant and strong, yet slightly sexual. All things she wanted to achieve. 

She wanted to be RED.

She was one of the top ranking reapers. But a girl gets bored and she started murdering. Nothing weird in her eyes, the office was less pleased. They assigned William to reign her in. UGH! He never responded to her charms, so there was no use in provoking him. She just got hurt, without gaining the enjoyment she sought.  
And then she met Angelina, a wicked woman. Oh she was devilish in the best way. Grell had some experience with the WReCheTH demon spawns. Oh she never killed them. They were too much fun to mess around with. Flirting, seeing how far she could get them. She could get really close to their true form being unleashed. OH, it was a delight! That was probably another reason the office didn’t like her, female stuff aside.

Anyway, Angelina. The thing that got her attention was her RED. Angelina was a real looker, even her woman heart was interested. But then she discovered the underlying nature of this woman. She killed, with purpose. She wanted a working womb and those LEecheS were wasting theirs. So, while the woman was in the act of cutting out the womb, grell glided down. Angelina’s first instinct was to knife her, but she was stronger. She started fangirling over Angelina’s precise work. And a partnership was formed. 

Angelina accepted HER and her RED. 

And then she met the demon. She was posing as a bumbling male idiot butler. And she had fun ruining Bassy’s work. Bassy….. THeHOrribLeBEasT. She was a spider, luring them in and eating them when they were not fun to play with anymore. Her not killing those DEmoNs might have been a lie. Whoops. Playing a fool was hilarious. She was an amazing actress.

And then Angelina betrayed her…...Traitor…..

She took her coat though. She wanted something to remember this betrayal, so she wouldn’t make the mistake again.

She would become RED and HER and nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that. My works up until now have been very lighthearted, with fluff and love and all that stuff. And I really enjoy writing like that. I did want to try a different styles of writing though. Something that allowed insanity. Grell was a very obvious choice. She is my favorite. 
> 
> Yes, she. If this offend you, you shouldn't have read. 
> 
> The title is from a poem with the same title. It was about a captivating but merciless woman, entrancing a man, but killing more. It was really cool.
> 
> Anyway, I would like some feedback on this new style, so leave an comment if you want to.
> 
> Also... Who is your favorite black butler character and why?
> 
> If you have any idea where I can go with this story, like a sequel, let me know. I just did this for fun.


End file.
